


outside looking in

by periwinklemirrors



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Boy x boy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, ariana grande - Freeform, inspired by a song, just a little bit of your heart, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklemirrors/pseuds/periwinklemirrors
Summary: we all know who the original writer of just a little bit of your heart is. here’s a short story inspired by it <33
Relationships: Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	outside looking in

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first work on ao3, so i hope you guys like it <3 i actually wrote this for my english class and the prompt was “what song is currently stuck in your head and why?”. my friends said that it was really good so i thought, why not? 
> 
> as for the title, i wrote this from a third person’s perspective and “outside looking in” accurately represents us, larries, when we watch louis and harry. without further ado, please enjoy !! let me know what you think :)

Soulmates. A word I only knew existed and nothing more. To me, it was just a word. Until I saw, what could be, the most tragically beautiful love story ever written. It seems like no matter what, fate would always bring them together. Then only did I fully grasp what soulmates were.When a certain pair of blue eyes met a certain pair of green, you can't ignore the fond look dancing around in their eyes as they looked at each other. They could be in a room filled with a thousand people, but the only thing that mattered was each other. They wanted to scream their love from the rooftop for everyone to hear, they wanted to be free to touch each other, but life had other plans for them. They were told to hide and told to stay away from each other, so the only other way they could show their affection was through their words. Not words in a conversation, words written down on paper. And so they wrote. They allowed themselves to pour their heart and soul that is filled to the brim with raw emotion into writing the most vulnerable songs I have ever heard. When someone says, "a song that's stuck in your head" , people usually think it's some catchy song but it doesnt necessarily have to be. It could be stuck in your head because no matter how many times you listen to it, you are still taken aback by how honest they have been. How deeply in love they could have been to be able to write songs like this. A song that, no matter how many times I listen to, will always get the same reaction from me. There is an endless library of songs that make me feel this way but the current song in question is Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart. Although it is sung and released by Ariana Grande, it was written by someone else. This person happens to be the character in this love story, the one with the green eyes. They wrote this when he was 19. Imagine how much you had to go through to be able to write a song that rips out the heart of millions, at the mere age of 19. Their label did not let them release it, so they passed it to Ariana. Just like the rest of us, Ariana admitted that she cried when she first heard the song. I don't blame her. I drown in a flood of tears without fail, whenever I listen to this song. I end my story here, with the most tear jerking lyric of the song, that basically embodies the saying, "a cry for help" : "I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one. I heard a little love, is better than none," .


End file.
